


Unseen

by sleepyprincess



Series: Chikan Series. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bus, Chikan, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Groping, In Public, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Humiliation, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Prompto discovers who his mysterious groper is.Prompto ends up liking it.Ambiguous.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Chikan Series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688287
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> A kink I'm still working out. Gonna write more of the other Bros groping each other on busses as well. Stay tuned.
> 
> Poor Prompto. Ish.

“No,” Prompto whimpered quietly on the packed bus. This protest was directed at the hand creeping down his black jeans and under his briefs. The mysterious hand raked at his small but tight ass before slithering inbetween his asscheeks, teasing around the tight ring of muscle.  


This had been going on for about a week now. No matter which bus in the station he took, Prompto ended up encountering the same pervert. He knew it was the same guy, due to the low chuckle he heard after being forced to cum in his pants. The same erection that thrust itself against his ass each time, all while muttering dirty threats of claiming his ass entirely in his ear. His accent was Lucian, and his voice sounded rather youthful.  


As if they were _close in age_.  


This time, the blond man gathered all his courage and turned around, meeting a pair of bright blue eyes; the eyes he had seen all over social media, television, and even at his university. These eyes merely twinkled upon being caught, offering a smirk as an answer.  


Prince Noctis had been fondling him openly on public transportation, and no one seemed to notice or care.  


Prompto gasped and started shuffling away, bumping into several other bus-goers. It was in vain, as they had refused to move from their seats or stances. All they did to acknowledge him was glare at him for making such a mistake. Noctis watched this unfold, his hat aiding him in anonymity.  


“Just let it happen,” he purred in Prompto’s ear, subtly tugging him back to where he was standing, “no one’s gonna believe you anyway.” Once he murmured these phrases, the prince started sliding his hand back down Prompto’s pants, grabbing at his ass again.  


Tears filled the corners of his eyes as the blond looked forward, trying to shut out how Noct’s middle finger continued pushing into the tight rim of his ass. Trying to shut out the thrusting he felt behind him, the hard-on against his ass.  


Trying to shut out how _good_ it felt.  


Prompto bit his lip and did all he could to not let his jeans tighten from the tent that had started forming. Once again, in vain.  


“Accept it,” Noct’s sleepy voice rasped, masked by the ambience of the bus as it made its stops before journeying onto the next station. He slid his finger from Prompto’s tightness and let his hand curve under the latter’s shirt.  


“Obedient _and_ fit,” he cooed softly, “I should hire you to be part of my retinue. I could touch you without _anyone_ stopping me. Hell, I could fuck you whenever I wanted, and not even _you_ could stop me.” Noctis thrust more against him, his own boner twitching at any contact it made with Prom’s body. He nipped at his ear, eliciting a quiet moan.  


All while this was going on, Prompto blinked his foretelling tears away and found himself shivering from the man’s hands on his torso. His nipples hardened when rubbed, worsening his hard-on. He gripped the pole he held onto, trying not to keen over.  


“P-Please st-stop-“  


“ ** _Just enjoy it_** ,” Noct hissed sharply, the gentle tone from earlier non-existent, “I’m almost done, dammit.” He pinched Prom’s nipples with more force, his thrusts also becoming forceful. Grunts filled the younger man’s ear, only to be interrupted by the ding of the bus.  


Practically flying off the bus, Prompto gulped in the air, which felt fresher than normal. He looked down and realized his cock was still hard from what had happened, much to his humiliation.  


_It was no wonder he felt disappointed when he saw no one behind him._


End file.
